publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
9.3x62mm
|type=Rifle |service= |used_by= |wars= |designer=Otto Bock |design_date=1905 |manufacturer= |production_date=1905-Present |number= |variants= |is_SI_specs= |parent= |case_type=Rimless, bottleneck |bullet=.366 |neck=.390 |shoulder=.450 |base=.476 |rim_dia=.470 |rim_thick=0.05 |case_length=2.441 |length=3.291 |rifling=1-14" |primer=Large rifle |is_SI_ballistics= |bw1=232 |btype1=Oryx |vel1=2624 |en1=3548 |bw2=256 |btype2=SP |vel2=2560 |en2=3726 |bw3=286 |btype3=SP |vel3=2360 |en3=3544 |bw4=293 |btype4=SP |vel4=2430 |en4=3842 |bw5= |btype5= |vel5= |en5= |test_barrel_length=24 |balsrc= Cartridges Of The World 11th Edition By Frank C. Barnes - Edited By Stan Skinner - ISBN 13: 978-0-89689-297-2 - ISBN 10: 0-89689-297-2 }} The 9.3x62mm Mauser is an 'all-around firearms cartridge' suitable for hunting larger species of animals in Africa, Europe, or North America. It was introduced by Otto Bock in 1905. At 2400 ft/sec (731.52 m/s), its 286 grain (18.53g) standard load balances recoil and power for effective use at up to about 250 yards (228.6 m). The CIP Maximum Average Pressure (MAP) for the 9.3x62mm is 3900 bar (56 500 PSI) History The 9.3x62mm was developed around 1905 by Berlin gunmaker Otto Bock, who designed it to fit into the Model 1898 Mauser bolt-action rifle. African hunters and settlers often chose military rifles for their reliability and low cost, but governments fearful of colonial rebellions often banned them and their ammunition. The 9.3x62mm was never a military cartridge and never had this problem. Mausers in 9.3x62mm were inexpensive and reliable, so their popularity in Africa grew quickly. The 9.3x74R is a rimmed 9.3mm cartridge that evolved from the 9.3x72 black powder cartridge. The energy levels of the 9.3x62 and 9.3x74R cartridges are similar but in developmental terms are distinct as the cartridges are unrelated. The rimmed cartridge is slightly longer, allowing for lower pressure in the case while retaining muzzle velocity. Ammunition The 9.3x62 was first loaded with a 286 grain (18.5 g) bullet at a muzzle velocity of 2,150 ft/s (655 m/s). After World War I some companies increased the velocity to around 2,400 ft/s (730 m/s), and brought out lighter bullets. Rifles set up for the original load must have their sights readjusted to shoot the newer load to point of aim. Adding to the confusion, loads at both velocities are available today. Several European firms load 9.3x62mm Mauser ammunition, including Lapua, Norma and RWS, PPU (Prvi Partizan) as well as PMP of South Africa, and it is widely available in Africa. Also in England, KYNOCH (the Imperial Metal Industries (Kynoch) Limited, Birmingham 6, England), the well known cartridge manufacturer, produced ammunition, referring to the 9.3x62mm as the '9.3 mm Mauser'. Typically it was loaded as 'a Metal Covered Soft Nose Bullet. 285 grains (18.4g) with the base marked simply KYNOCH 9.3 mm. This is no longer listed by them. Elsewhere The 9.3x62mm is popular in Europe, especially Scandinavia where it is primarily used for short range forest hunt for moose. The rugged, inexpensive CZ 550 rifle became available in 9.3x62mm in North America in 2002, and both are gaining a strong following there, as the cartridge has a slight power edge over the popular 35 Whelen cartridge. Adequacy The 9.3x62mm is ideal for eland, zebra, giraffe and wildebeest, and most who hunt in Africa consider it a viable all-around cartridge comparable to the .338 Winchester Magnum, the .375 H&H Magnum and the .404 Jeffery. The 9.3x62mm has taken cleanly every dangerous species on the continent, and is the minimum legal cartridge for "big 5" in many African countries. The 9.3x62mm is considered adequate for European and North American game that may become dangerous, such as feral hogs and the great bears. Sambar hunters in Australia are turning to the 9.3x62mm, the deer hunter's favorite rifle has changed due to the Howard (Federal) Government's ban on self-loading rifles (1994), a great many Sambar hunters were well catered for by the various makes of self-loading rifles that were available in 30-06 and like calibres, when the self-loaders were banned there was a buy-back and suddenly thousands of deer hunters were looking for bolt action rifles that delivered one shot knockdown power on Sambar deer, the 9.3x62mm calibre has proven to be well up to that task and now rifle manufacturers are including the calibre in their standard model lineup (Sako is a good example) and most gunshops carry factory loads in packets of 20 rounds although the price is still high at about $35.00 Aus per 20 compared to 30-06 at about $25.00 Aus per 20. Categories Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Ammunition Cartridge:rifles